¿quien es el demonio?
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: El secreto de una vida plena es tener más comienzos que finales, Saga creia que despues de la guerra contra Hades ya no habia nada importante en este mundo solo el siguiente final ¿que pasa cuando descubre que no es asi? SagaxOCC
1. Chapter 1

¿quien es el demonio?

Autora: Lyraacuario

Géneros: Fantasía/romance/tragedia

Capitulo I

Sakura era una chica hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero cuando se trataba de la palabra "amigos" sin duda ella era, la última en la lista de espera. Sus cabellos eran de un negro profundo que podría confundirse fácilmente con el petróleo, mientras sus ojos, aunque inexpresivos, eran del olor de un bosque en plena primavera. Sakura era feliz aun si no tenia amigos, pues pensaba que eran un mal del cual ella podría ahorrarse. Su vida era como cualquiera, ida a la universidad –por la carrera de Medicina - después a la librería para mas tarde encerrarse en su mundo compuesto por una laptop, un libro y el ingrediente principal, su musa.

¿Qué era la musa para Sakura? Libros en primera fase, después programas de televisión y por ultimo cualquier escena inspiradora que se cruzara en su camino. Ese día mientras las estrellas acompañaban el cielo, Sakura quiso tomar aire fresco. No hallaba inspiración y debía hacer un manuscrito, puesto que sus fans –Internet- se lo pedían a gritos. Sakura era escritora, una de buen calibre pero sus historias siempre quedaban en el anonimato del Internet, porque ella pensaba que su escritura era sola la pasión del momento, donde se transcribe aquello que todos piensan pero que nunca se atreven a decirlo.

Esa noche sakura bajo el cielo contemplo lo que en su corta vida había hecho… cayendo a la final de cuentas que seguía sola, sin amigos ni familia. Porque ella estaba en una capital y su familia en otro país. Suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a caminar autónomamente a través de aquel parque sin almas. Fue entonces cuando se percato de algo y no es que fuese la mejor cosa del mundo, simplemente que le vio y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola sino estorbando. Rió en voz baja y se sentó en una banca, mientras observaba a la joven pareja discutir.

Simplemente estaba muy lejos para saber de que se trataba pero bien que los podía observar como un paparazzi en pleno asecho. Entonces viendo lo que estaba por suceder tomo lápiz y su cuadernillo –donde llevaba la historia- y comenzó a escribir lo que veía. El joven que para ella era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello castaño mientras sus ojos eran de un verde claro. Su estatura era proporcional a su cuerpo, el cual estaba bien formado. Fue entonces cuando se perdió en la vista de aquella chica. Si bien que era hermosa, había algo que pensaba no estaba bien entre ellos. Ellos discutían cuando de repente el chico la jalo contra su pecho y aunque ella se quejaba acabo correspondiendo aquel abrazo. Sakura sonrió y supo que ya tenía una escena para su historia. Entonces cuando se levanto tropezó con que otra persona le observaba a ella. Se detuvo en silencio mientras se sentía fuera de lugar. 

Aquella persona era sumamente atractiva, mas a un del que ella observaba minutos atrás. Sus cabellos eran azules junto a unos ojos color verde mentol. Su expresión era seria pero sentía que el mismo la atravesaba y viese su alma. Sakura supo que no ganaría nada con permanecer a su lado sin decir nada, por lo cual un poco temblorosa dio un paso al frente. Poco a poco las energías volvieron y la joven chica pudo caminar pasando de largo frente al hombre.

Por su parte, aquel hombre el cual se llamaba "Saga" quedo desconcertado desde el instante que su vista se topo con aquella frágil mujer. Saga había ido a buscar a Aioria quien había tenido una discusión con Marín –hacia un tiempo que ellos llevaban saliendo- por lo cual tuvo que ir a buscarlos, no porque le interesase si su relación se arreglase sino porque se encontraban en la mansión Kido y si Saori se enteraba que dos de sus guerreros se encontraban afuera, no quería imaginar las consecuencias. Claro que el acto no fue voluntario, allá en la mansión se encontraban cinco caballeros dorados y cinco de plata mas lo de bronce que siempre estaban, por lo cual sortearon quien iba a buscar a la pareja en problemas –Ya sabemos quien perdió- Ahora lo importante era que Saga se encontraba observando a una frágil chica de la cual apostaría solo tener dieciocho años, sus cabellos eran oscuros pero lo que llamaba su atención era esa mirada, y no se trataba del color verde, sino aquel detenimiento, esa concentración con que miraba a Aioria y Marín. Pudo vislumbrar un brillo de inspiración en su pupila, mientras al compás de la brisa nocturna, sus dedos se movían con ligereza mientras el bolígrafo trazaba lo que su mente captaba.

Saga quiso saber cuanto tiempo perdió mientras la observaba, solo se dio cuenta cuando la tuvo de frente. La cual dudosa pero valiente, dio un paso al frente y solo pudo aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos mientras ella seguía de largo.

Quiso seguirla. De verdad que quiso, pero fue como si un hechizo se apoderase de su cuerpo, porque el mismo no se movió de aquel puesto solo cuando tuvo en frente a aquella pareja a la cual había ido a buscar. Marín le miro confundida –la ley de las mascaras había sido abolida- como si esperase una explicación al porque los estaba espiando, pero Saga simplemente pensaba en ella, en aquella belleza divina que le hipnotizo por unos instantes. Si, deseaba volver a ver a esa mujer, pero lo cierto era que de diez solo uno tenia para encontrarla. Un suspiro quejoso se escapo de sus labios, dio vuelta y no menciono para nada el tema. Solo mantuvo la esperanza de que alguna vez los hilos rojos del destino se cruzasen juntos.

Sakura por su parte llego con el corazón a mil por hora a su habitación –nuevamente sola- pero el caso vendría siendo que aquel sentimiento que por lo general la albergaba (soledad) había desaparecido solo por la mirada intensa de un hombre totalmente desconocido para ella; rió por lo estupido que era la existencia del ser humano y es que, por unas palabras de amor ella podría haberse entregado a aquel hombre ajeno a sus recuerdos. No supo el tiempo que permaneció de pie recostada junto a la puerta, solo cuando el sonoro ruido del teléfono sacudió sus pensamientos, tomo el aparato comunicador y dio un débil ¿moshi moshi? –significa ¿si?- para recibir un comunicado de su padre.

Es sorprendente como Sakura fue feliz por una mirada, como sintió que el mundo paraba de girar solo porque aquel encuentro había cambiado su rutina. Pero cuando más alto vuelas más difícil es la caída. Sakura no extendió alas de ángel para tocar el cielo pero si basto una llamada telefónica para tocar la puerta del infierno. Su madre –Yuriko- estaba gravemente enferma y por lo cual debía de regresar a su país natal en busca de ella. Sintió tristeza, sintió soledad…. Y por ultimo se sintió estupida. Sakura supo que el vuelo para su ciudad natal tomaría unas horas y solo saldría hasta las cinco de la mañana. Suspiro con pesadez, sabia que si se acostaba el deber de levantarse no seria tan fuerte como el sueño profundo al que Morfeo la cautivaría. Por lo cual decidió –después de hacer las maletas- comenzar a escribir una historia que venia rondando su mente.

Las horas pasaron como el río que fluye y cuando las manecillas del reloj tocaron las cinco, Sakura ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Debía llegar allá a las nueve de la mañana para más tardar tomar el taxi que la llevaría. Camino, mostró el pasaporte y subió a lo que seria su cruel destino. Justo antes de partir Sakura hizo unas llamadas, hablo con su mejor amiga _Mariya-san_ –cabellos castaños cortos y mirada violácea- para avisarle de su estadía afuera. Luego hablaría por teléfono hacia la universidad. Esperando solo clemencia puesto que era becada. Ya sin más preocupaciones que el recuerdo de un hombre, Sakura durmió placida hasta que las ruedas tocaron suela.

Saori era una mujer astuta –por algo era diosa- sabia que el juego de la vida consistía en ganar y perder. Suplico hasta donde mas pudo por la clemencia a sus santos y lo consiguió –como todo lo que se propone- pero el caso es que las cosas no serian como antes y no es porque no haya perdonado a sus santos, ella pensaba que era la primera, pero sabia que entre ellos mismos, la discordia y la desconfianza eran los sentimientos imperantes. Suspiro con pesadumbre al ver como se miraban todos con recelo cuando revivieron y aun, cuando ella les hizo el juramente de paz y conciliación, ella comenzaba a dudar de ello. De cualquier forma, la misión que Saori se había trazado a si misma era de formar una alianza entre países vecinos y clanes, todo para evitar posibles guerras santas.

Por ello reunió un grupo de caballeros a lo cuales disperso a la mañana siguiente. Milo y Camus los envió a Francia, Hyoga a Liberia, Shura y Docko a España, Saga y Shun a Alemania y por ultimo a Shaka a India. Una vez distribuidos su misión era recolectar a los chicos que probablemente serian dignos caballeros de Atena, además de propagar el mensaje de paz entre los líderes de las naciones. 

A saga no era que le disgustase que Shun fuese su compañero, pero si hubiese tenido la elección probablemente el hubiese sido el ultimo en quien había pensado. Tímido y sincero no eran las características mas destacables del santo de géminis, todo lo contrario a veces podría ser grotesco inclusive vulgar, además de mandarse un humor de los mil demonios. Shun por su parte pensaba –inocentemente- que era la oportunidad perfecta para socializar con Saga –con el que nunca lo hacia- por lo cual la idea de compañeros no le desagradaba mucho. 

Sakura llego adolorida tras el viaje, estaba cansada de estar sentada y Hamburgo era una ciudad bastante grande o por lo menos para ella –ya que habían mas grandes- fue entonces cuando se detuvo a tomar aire y miraba a su alrededor, mucha gente y eso no le gustaba, amaba la soledad. Solo se detuvo en una tienda, compro un agua pago unos euros y camino hasta la fuente. Allí se quedo quieta unos minutos sintiendo extrañamente que ese era el lugar en el cual ella debía estar, ni más ni menos, sin importar errores del pasado, Sakura se encontraba en el sitio correcto por primera vez.

Saga estaba aburrido de tanta palabrería por parte de Shun –parecía que este había olvidado la misión y pasar a un guía turístico- por lo cual en un momento de descuido se perdió de su panaroma lo más pronto que pudo. Un pensamiento de desconcierto lo invadió, si se alejaba de Shun –quien era el que sabia alemán- se perdería, pero necesitaba aire fresco para poder regresar con el. Por lo que comenzó a caminar observando los alrededores. Fue entonces cuando sintió como si debía ir a determinado sitio, alguna fuerza que pensaba superior a el, le empujo a guiarse simplemente por instintos. ¿Cuál grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con aquella visión que días atrás se había topado en un parque? No podía creer, ni siquiera pensar que la mujer que tenia enfrente era la misma que le hipnotizo. Por su parte Sakura quedo con los ojos abiertos a la par mientras pensaba que era imposible que los hilos rojos del destino se hubiesen entrelazado por casualidad.

Sakura dejo caer su cuadernillo, mientras sentía sus manos sudadas de tanto nerviosismo. Saga por su parte sabia que esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad, por lo cual se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella. Sakura no le miraba, pensaba que el suelo pavimentado era el mejor invento que la humanidad se había inventado.

-¿no hemos visto antes, cierto?- pregunto Saga con su voz gruesa, entonces Sakura sintió su visión nublada. Y es como si supiese toda la vida del santo de géminis.

-Nos hemos visto- contesto con una voz que salio mas fría de lo que ella misma hubiese esperado. Pero era una situación extraña, Sakura sentía que no estaba en su cuerpo, sino era una espectadora, como si su alma y conciencia se hubiesen separado.

-¿es casualidad que nos hallamos vuelto a encontrar?- pregunto Saga mas para si que para ella, ignorando su carácter que al parecer estaba mal humorado.

-Quien sabe- Sakura recogió el cuadernillo –Pienso que no existe la coincidencia sino lo inevitable- y le miro fijamente, fue entonces cuando Saga distinguió que no podía ser la misma chica de la cual se había tropezado aquella noche en el parque. Sus ojos –en aquel momento- poseían un brillo que mostraba determinación pero fragilidad. Sus ojos –actuales- eran sin sentimientos, tan inexpresivos y fríos que sintió temor de descubrir lo que hubiese atrás.

-¿a pasado algo?- Saga pensó en esa pregunta pero involuntariamente la formulo, no sabia porque pero sentía un poder sobrenatural frente a esa chica. Lo que pensaba simplemente lo decía a pesar de su naturaleza arrogante, algo le impedía a Saga comportarse como naturalmente lo haría.

-estoy totalmente bien- dio una vuelta y sujeto su maleta -¿no hay nada mas que quieras decirme, caballero?- pregunto fríamente.

-Las tendría- pensó Saga formulando –Si fueses la misma chica con la que tropecé esa noche- Sakura sintió una sacudida, ya no era espectadora, era ella en su cuerpo.

-Yo también tropecé con un hombre una noche en el parque- respondió tan bajo que Saga la miro, pero ella ya no devolvía la mirada. Solo asintió levemente y comenzó a andar.

-¡Saga¡- El aludido volteo a ver quien le llamaba –aunque la respuesta era obvia- Shun remiraba quejoso, como reclamando el porque le había abandonado. 

-debemos ir a la embajada ¿no?- pregunto el azulejo ignorando las quejas del chico –será mejor ir- Shun no comprendió la actitud de su acompañante, pero realmente le extraño esa actitud fría y desolada –mas de lo normal- con la que el silencio los envolvió durante el transcurso del viaje a la embajada.

"La señorita Green siempre leía libros la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual sus creencias diferían de los demás. Ella tenía la convicción de que el demonio muy pronto la visitaría, sabia que era peligroso y si tan siquiera podría librar aquella batalla santa, pero el demonio vestido de peregrino intentaría corrómpela. La señorita Green juro no dejarse caer, por lo cual aquella tarde cuando Dios pintaba el cuadro del atardecer, la señorita Green vio a aquel extranjero llegar de un largo viaje. Ella sabia quien era el y sabia que el sabia quien era ella. Pero la pregunta era ¿quine ganaría? La señorita Green apostaría por ella"

Sakura detuvo el deslizar de su mano mientras escribía. La señorita Green –su personaje principal- era como ella. Ambas habían esperado el llegado de esa persona, pero ahora que se encontraban frente a frente comenzaba a dudar de cual era su misión en la vida. Suspiro con pesadez –o debo decir ambos suspiraron con pesadez- porque Saga también estaba pensado en ella.

Ambos sabían que nuevamente se encontrarían y no era porque hubiesen intercambiado datos, pero ambos en el fondo habían descubierto que uno era la señorita Green y el otro el peregrino, por lo cual su lucha de personajes se debatía ¿Quién era demonio? Saga apostaría que el no lo era pero también dudaba que ella lo fuera… no sabia que depara el destino pero ambos juraron que no caerían en las redes del otro y si de hacerlo, el barco no se hundiría solo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Lyraacuario

**Capitulo II**

**Encuentros extraños**

Sakura se sentía confundida, se comportaba como si no fuese ella, como si algo desconocido tomase posesión de su cuerpo. Eso le asustaba, le inquietaba mas a un que la presencia de ese hombre desconocido. Entonces sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos divagaron en ¿Quién seria el¿Cómo la había encontrado? Y mas aun ¿Por qué la había encontrado? Sakura acostumbraba a leer muchos libros pero jamás pensó que ella misma fuese a ser la protagonista de una novela. Porque de verdad lo parecía desde su perspectiva. La típica chica aburrida de su vida que de repente encontró a un hombre tan apuesto que podría catalogarse como príncipe azul. 

Estupideces, se repitió en sus pensamientos. Ya había llegado a su casa y encontrado con la realidad de que su madre estaba muy enferma. Ella no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que se recuperase o bien simplemente a que su tiempo se detuviese. Entonces el sentimiento de culpabilidad afloro en su ser, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y sin dar aviso comenzaron a caer. Se sentía mal, mas precisamente estupida y triste, porque ella andaba pensando en cosas como ¿Quién era el? Mientras su madre Yuriko, enferma al borde del mar del otro mundo.

-¿Por qué….soy así?- se pregunto a si misma. Estaba en su habitación sola, su padre en el hospital y hermanos simplemente no tenía. Estaba sola repitió. Entonces la depresión pareció tomar posesión de cuerpo, una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. Corrió al baño y comenzó a abrir todos los cajones que encontró, no había nada que le ayudase, entonces Sakura corrió al cuarto de su padre. Estaba mal, no debía esculcar sin permiso, pero sakura no era Sakura, alguien ocupaba su cuerpo y ella sabía que solo había una fuerza que la ayudaría a volver. Estando allí frente al espejo Sakura tomo la hojilla que encontró tras una fortuita búsqueda, subió la manga de camisa y lentamente la deslizo. Sakura sintió dolor, un dolor profundo que se llevaba sus problemas, pronto todo desapareció y solo veía triste a una chica de cabellos negros que sostenía una hojilla y liquido escarlata manchaba el suelo. Eso estaba mal, se repitió Sakura.

Hablar con el embajador alemán fue una tarea muy sencilla para Saga, quien no había pensado en las ventajas que era tener a Shun como compañero de relaciones diplomáticas –el chico destacaba en ese ámbito- por lo cual ahora instalados en un hotel y resuelto las contra ponencias, solo les quedaba la misión de investigar quienes estarían disponibles para ser caballeros de Atena. Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y el azulejo no tenia ni una gota de sueño. Así que nuevamente decidió dar un paseo, esta vez anotando la dirección del hotel por si se perdía.

Sakura comenzó a llorar tras lo que había hecho, no sabía que le ocurría, eran unos estados de ánimo que se interpolaban en ella sin consideración. ¿Cuál era el resultado final? Una cicatriz que le mostraba que se había auto infligido daño. Sakura lloro, tomo un poco de papel higiénico y seco su herida. No tardo en darse cuenta que eso no le servia de nada, así que busco un botiquín para curarse. Minutos más tarde, vendada del brazo –de forma exagerada- Sakura decidió tomar aire fresco, no sin olvidar su cuaderno y lápiz.

Debía respirar y por ello decidió dar unas vueltas, Sakura sentía todas las miradas encima suyo y no es precisamente porque la mirasen, sino que se encontraban tan aturdida que cualquier acción la mal interpretaría. Pronto comenzó a correr inconcientemente como si huyera de algo. Al rato ya no le importaba cruzar aunque viniese algo –un carro- era una especie de adrenalina y miedo que manipulaba su espíritu. 

Saga quien ya llevaba dando varias vueltas sentía que los hilos del destino comenzaban nuevamente a girar y no es precisamente que el creyese en eso, pero algo muy dentro de el estaba comenzando a cambiar. Fue entonces cuando escucho unas maldiciones por lo cual giro a ver el grupo de gente que se había conglomerado. Al acercarse solo pudo escuchar los rumores de que una chica andaba corriendo como loca, cruzando calles y ocasionando choques. Suponían que estaba drogada después de todo era la juventud actual, pero Saga pareció mas interesado en un cuadernillo familiar en el pavimento. 

"La señorita Green había comenzado a idear un plan, no podía perder contra el demonio disfrazado de peregrino, por lo cual no quiso retrasar lo inevitable, la señorita Green se acerco directamente a el…."

Saga leyó las líneas nuevamente, había algo muy familiar en ellas, buena caligrafía y estilo… entonces en su mente relució el rostro de la chica que le causaba tanta confusión. Pero no podía ser ella, después de todo cuando la vio parecía normal. Muy normal. O quizás no. El no la conocía. Aunque creía saberlo. Saga giro sus ojos observando el alrededor, había un hombre refunfuñando por lo que decidió preguntar ¿Cómo era la chica? 

-¿esa desquiciada? Mira lo que hizo a mi carro…. Maldita juventud… ya no hayan como drogarse- Saga repitió su pregunta por lo cual el viejo le miro con desden –Solo recuerdo que era el petróleo- Saga sintió una punzada –Ah! También sus ojos…eran verdes…ahora que lo pienso era muy bonita… pero en ese estado- el viejo negó con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Pero a Saga ya no le importaba lo que decía. Sabia que esa chica descontrolada era ella, por lo cual cruzo la calle –igual de imprudente- para salir en su búsqueda. El viejo exclamo nuevamente enfadado.

Sakura se había detenido contra una pared. Como su costumbre familiar, siempre acababa en un parque. La chica suspiro y limpio sus lágrimas, estaba fuera de si y lo sabía. Por lo cual se dejo caer en el suelo vencida. Había perdido su libreta en un impulso por el mismo suicidio. 

-¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?- Se pregunto a si misma agitada. Llevo su mano a su pecho, debía relajarse, no hacer mas movimientos porque sabia que en el próximo intento no fallaría. O por lo menos veía ese puente demasiado alto para fallar –Para fallar…- susurro y nuevamente su cuerpo se movió. Si, aquel puente donde un caudal arrasaba. Sabía que no sobrevira, era imposible para un humano. 

Saga estaba cansado, no recordaba cuanto había corrido ni siquiera a que tiempo había pasado desde su salida del hotel. ¿Por qué perseguía esa chica? Ni el mismo lo sabía, era extraño. Simplemente no la conocía. No sabía ni siquiera porque ella le gustaba. ¿Por qué le gustaba¿Le gustaba? Se pregunto a si mismo, entonces giro su vista a los alrededores, esperando la iluminación hacia donde encontrarla. En aquel momento miro ese puente. No supo porque, pero sabia que la vería ahí.

Sakura llego al punto exacto para ella. Su respiración era agitada, demasiado, casi se podría decir que sufriría un ataque de asma. Entonces deslizo su mano por la baranda de piedra. Dura y fría. Sus dedos pálidos y su rostro que podría pensarse "perturbada" sonrió de manera inconciente mientras se quitaba las sandalias. Pronto se hallo se pie en la baranda mientras sentía la brisa nocturna acariciarle el rostro y así lentamente su respiración se regulo y su rostro adquirió un aura pacifica bastante espeluznante. 

Sakura movió la pierna derecha al frente, dispuesta a dar el último paso. Entonces cuando recargo su cuerpo sintió el silencio profundo inundar sus tímpanos. Ya no había nada. Hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca. -¿dios se acuerda de mí?-

Saga había experimentado ese sentimiento muchas veces atrás. Aquel fuego que consumía sus pulmones. Aquel sentimiento cuando el mismo Hades le revivió. Pero ¿Por qué lo sentía ahora? Miro como la chica –de la cual aun no sabia su nombre- daba un paso al frente, cayendo al abismo del mar. Llego a tiempo –naturalmente- a la velocidad de la luz, para poder sujetarla de su muñeca. Un suspiro –el mas largo de su vida- se escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta que había llegado en el momento preciso. 

Sakura no entendía que pasaba, había saltado, cierto, pero no recordaba haber tocado el mar. O por lo menos no lo sintió, a decir verdad sentía la suave brisa acariciarla, para luego sentir el calor humano abrazarla. Entonces tuvo miedo. Miedo a abrir sus ojos. Por lo cual los mantuvo cerrados hasta por lo menos unos minutos –media hora- mas tarde. Cuando sentía que la recostaban en una especie de cama supo que era momento de asumir la realidad.

Saga había llevado a la chica a su habitación de hotel. Shun abrió sus ojos a la par cuando lo vio entrar e iba a intentar exigir una explicación, pero saga le dijo que más tarde le contaría, que le ayudase con ella. Como es natural, Shun jamás se niega a ayudar a nadie, reviso a la chica para después advertirle de la cortadura en su brazo izquierdo al santo de géminis. 

Sakura abrió sus ojos y miro donde se encontraba. No había nadie. Suspiro, mejor así, no tendría que dar explicaciones. Pronto se dio cuenta que el vendaje –improvisado- que ella se había hecho había sido cambiado –por uno mejor- pero el caso era ¿Quién? Se levanto lentamente y miro hacia todos lados. Camino a la ventana y dio por cuenta que era un piso bastante alto. Debía de ser uno de los mejores hoteles. 

Saga cuando entro en la habitación tras haberle explicado a Shun -porque no tuvo opción- miro a la chica despierta y la advirtió cerca de la ventana. Por lo que inconcientemente camino acelerado a ella –pensaba que se tiraría si tenia la oportunidad- Sakura al ver que el se acercaba violentamente dio un paso a atrás siendo traicionada por sus piernas y caída de bruces al suelo. 

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Saga extendiendo la mano, Sakura asintió y se levanto para retroceder. –Te ves….- iba a decir bastante mal, pero Saga sabía que eso seria una grosería de su parte.

-Porfavornoteacerques- pidió la chica tan deprisa que Saga se sorprendió. ¿Estaba asustada¿Le tenia miedo? El la salvo –pero ella no sabia- aun así la salvo, además que se habían visto antes. 

-No pienso hacerte daño si es lo que piensas- le dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla. Sakura por su parte le reconoció ¿y como no? Era el motivo de sus pensamientos, de hecho lo fue antes de perder el control. **El control**. Se repitió a si misma la chica. ¿En que momento había perdido el control? Ahora estaba bien, eso lo sabía. Se sentía dentro de ella, tranquila aunque avergonzada frente a ese hombre. Pero su dilema era ¿Cómo perdió el control? 

-Gracias por todo ¿me puedo marchar?- pregunto, puesto que tenia mejores problemas en que pensar. Si, su madre….Yuriko… quizás fue por ella. Saga le miro unos instantes, no podía retenerla, pero sabía que no podía dejarla ir. No en esa condición. Sakura pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien- hablo de forma natural casi fingida –Solo tuve una recaída… mi familia me espera- advirtió la joven pero Saga era bueno leyendo los pensamientos del enemigo y no era una habilidad como Mu o Shaka tenia, solo era experiencia en la batalla que poco a poco tuvo que aprender.

-No puedo dejarte ir- hablo seriamente –y sincera- por lo que Sakura tardo en asimilar esa respuesta.

-No puedes retenerme- respondió sintiendo que nuevamente cambiaba a espectadora.

-Lo haré- hablo Saga -¿crees que puedo dejarte ir después de lo de esta noche?-

-en algún momento tienes que hacerlo- Saga sintió ese cambio de personalidad. Primero deprimida –en exceso- después miedosa, después natural y ahora fría. 

-tienes razón ¿Qué pasa si aviso a tus padres de lo que intentaste hacer?-

-No es que vayan a sobrevivir- respondió y Saga lo tomo como una amenaza. ¿Intentaría matar a sus padres?

-No hablas en serio-

-Claro que lo hago…. Mi madre esta muriendo en un hospital mientras tú me retienes, ahora déjame ir-

-¿muriendo?- pregunto pero Sakura camino a la puerta, por lo cual saga tuvo que usar la fuerza y sujetarla de la muñeca. –Detente-

-Suéltame- Sakura intento clavarle la punta del lápiz en su brazo –eso no funciona contra un caballero dorado- por lo cual Saga –bruscamente- la estrello contra la pared, quedando retenida en sus brazos. -¿Qué crees…. ¡Suéltame¡- grito pero Saga solo aplico fuerza en ambas muñecas de la chica dejándola acorralada en la pared a su merced.

-Creo que debemos comenzar de nuevo-

-Debo irme- le afirmo.

-No en esas condiciones…. Dices que tu madre esta muriendo…. No creo que quiera ver a su hija en esa condición-

-No eres nadie para decir eso- y se sacudió, quedando unos cuantos cabellos pegados en su rostro y otros desalineados.

-Contrólate- le ordeno Saga con la voz mas fría que pudo hallar, Sakura se detuvo y le miro ¿Qué quería? Y nuevamente ocurrió, ella ya no era espectadora. Sakura era Sakura.

-Por favor- pidió en un hilo de voz, que le indico a Saga –nuevamente- que su actitud había cambiado. –Debo irme-

-Ya basta- ordeno Saga y la chica le miro con temor, quedándose quieta unos instantes. -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto al ver que no había forcejeo.

-Sakura- simplifico la chica, descartando la idea de secuestro. Ya que un secuestrador por lo menos sabe el nombre de su victima.

-Saga- se presento el santo de géminis y, aunque Sakura deseaba saberlo, en ese instante no le causo la mayor emoción. Ahora bien Saga no sabia que hacer, no podía seguir sosteniéndola de ese modo, pero si la dejaba intentaría huir ¿Qué hacer? No quería perderla. Sakura tenía miedo pero a la vez una extraña adrenalina. Sabia que no podía permanecer mas así, entonces recordó unas palabras que su oka-san repetía a menudo. _**Cuando tengas miedo, invoca la fuerza de su interior**_. Bien, Sakura no sabia que era esa fuerza, pero de hacer algo lo haría, aunque colocara en riesgo su vida. 

-Agradezco….todo lo que hace por mi…. Pero- Sakura se arriesgo, levanto su pierna, clavando la patada mas fuerte que dio su ser en la entre pierna de Saga –ningún hombre se resiste a eso- ni siquiera Saga, que cayo al suelo dolorido. Sakura en ese momento aprovecho y tomo su cuadernillo –estupidamente- para después correr a la puerta. Pero Saga no era tonto –como ella al regresar por su cuaderno- y la tomo del tobillo tirándola al suelo. –Maldición- dijo y pataleo intentando zafarse. Saga por su parte ahora si estaba molesto, pero Sakura no se dejaba por el, a pesar de que –llevando falda- se le veía todo. La chica solo quería huir.

-¿Por qué….haces la cosas tan difíciles?- pronuncio cuando por fin la tenia –nuevamente- de las muñecas. –Quédate quieta-

-NO QUIERO- grito la chica, pensando en una sola palabra "_**fuerza interior**_" entonces Saga se aturdió cuando una chispa de cosmos cubrió a la chica expulsándolo contra la pared. Sakura se levanto, abrió la puerta y huyo. Saga por su parte le miro desconcertado.

-¿Saga?- Shun acababa de entrar tras ver a la joven salir. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el joven de cabellos verdes. 

Pero Saga pensaba que ahora que conocía su cosmos era muy fácil encontrarla. No obstante lo que le impresiono fue que lo poseyera. ¿Lo había descubierto en ese instante? No lo sabia, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsarlo lejos de ella. El azulejo sonrió, lo quería podía conseguirlo y el destino estaba apostando de su parte. Volvería a ver a Sakura y averiguaría que había detrás de ese comportamiento. 

Continuara…

Gracias Shadir por tu comentario, esta historia prometo finalizarla y de la forma correcta, es decir no un final chimbo ! Ya que estoy de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre. Jejeje . También estoy modificando mis anteriores fic, aquellos que empezaban bien pero a la final eran un asco ¬.¬# Lo se, lo se, estoy arreglándolos…. Bueno gracias a todos los que lean y si tienen tiempo, dejen rew, inspira mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lyra-acuario**

**¿Quién es el demonio?**

**Capitulo III**

**Una proposición**

Cuando llego al hospital lo primero que recibió fue una mirada de desaprobación –de su padre- para posteriormente un sermón de cómo debía comportarse una chica de su edad –tenia veinte- a pesar de que Saga creyó unos dieciocho. Sakura por su parte ahora descansaba en la silla de espera, frente a la habitación de cuidados intensivos. Extrañamente se encontraba normal. Se sentía feliz –lo máximo que podía estar en ese momento a pesar de que su madre esta enferma- su recaída había transitado a ser un evento del pasado, es decir, ya ni lo recordaba. Aunque no podía borrar el hecho de que ya conocía el nombre del azulejo. Sonrió involuntariamente. Se preguntaba hacia donde la llevaría esa situación. Esos encuentros extraños que atribuía a una cadena del destino.

-¿una cadena del destino?- se repitió y fue a tomar su cuadernillo. Busco un lápiz, había dejado el suyo tirado en la habitación de aquel hotel. Entonces lo recordó. Aquella extraña energía que la envolvió. Era calida y la hacia sentir segura. Fue en aquel momento cuando empezó a profundizar en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era esa energía? Ahora que lo analizaba no era la primera vez que la había sentido, que la había usado. Guardo silencio unos instantes. Había algo que vio en ese instante. Si, cuando encendió aquella chispa, pudo deslumbrar el rostro de una hermosa mujer. Una verdaderamente hermosa, casi divina. Juraba que ella le extendía su mano y la invitaba a algo que evidentemente no recordaba.

Saga por su parte acaba de explicarle a Shun sobre la cuestión del "cosmos" proveniente de aquella mujer –ahora no tan frágil- Shun guardo silencio y era que no le gustaba contradecir a un superior –solo por armadura- simplemente pensaba que Saga se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos que jamás creyó ver en el. Estaba aturdido se repetía pero mas que aturdido juraba obsesionado con la joven chica.

-¿no crees que es un poco mayor?- Saga guardo silencio, puesto que no esperaba esa excusa tan pobre –Bueno….si lo piensas bien, aquellos que deciden ser caballeros empiezan…. ¿desde los siete?- tenia lógica afirmo Saga.

-Me dices que aquellas personas que poseen cosmos simplemente debemos ¿ignorarlas?- Shun guardo silencio por lo que el azulejo prosiguió.

-No se puede- Suspiro –Si tiene cosmos y no la aceptamos en la orden, un nuevo dios la vera y la hará a su servicio… un dios que podría ir en contra de los mandatos de la misma Atena-

-Me dices que debemos ahorrar peligros- resumió Shun –sorprendido- por llevar una conversación tan seria con el santo de géminis.

-¿entonces?- Pregunto Saga. No podía dejarse llevar más por instintos, tenia que pensar con cabeza fría, cosa que había olvidado hacer desde que la conoció.

-De acuerdo- acepto Andrómeda –hablaremos con la chica y veremos después que hacer- Saga asintió –Mañana temprano- Saga frunció el seño, pero después cedió. "cabeza fría"

En el santuario nadie tenía mejores amigos, y esa era una verdad absoluta. Desconfía de tus enemigos pero más aun de tus amigos. Por eso cuando Saga se comunico mentalmente con Mu –cosa que la gente concebía imposible ya que eran absolutamente opuestos- el lemuriano se sorprendió por la cuestión que el compañero de lucha le planteaba.

-Dices que es…. Una chica fuerte-

-Me expulso con su cosmos- afirmo Saga, habla de forma directa porque de cierto modo se sentía avergonzado por tratar de pedir un consejo a ¿Mu?

-Entonces lo es- repitió el santo de la primera casa –Creo que lo mejor será que la convenzan para que forme parte de la estirpe ateniense-

-Eso mismo pensé yo- respondió Saga.

-Pero- prosiguió el santo de Aries –creo que su comportamiento es preocupante-

-también lo se- no sabia como había hecho para contarle toda la historia a Mu, pero de hacerlo lo hizo.

-Sabes, he leído algo sobre eso-

-¿sobre que?- pregunto confundido Saga.

-Esa especie de comportamiento….- repitió –Ahora quiero que averigües si ella lo hace a propósito o si simplemente es natural-

-¿natural?-

-Inconciente…. Que no tiene fuerza sobre sus acciones, algo que se posesiona de su cuerpo-

-¿existe alguna enfermedad con esos síntomas?- temió un poco.

-Puede existir- agrego la posibilidad Mu. Para después suspirar. –Mejor has lo que te pido….y ten cuidado-

-Siempre lo tengo- Luego un silencio procedió, Saga carraspeo un poco y después dijo –Bien, eso era todo, gracias por tu opinión y por favor-

-Guarda el secreto- completo el santo por lo que se formo un mutismo pesado –Buenas noches-

-Igual- 

De cierto modo saga se sentía relajado. Y no era que hubiese olvidado lo que planeaba hacer con la chica. ¡Espera¡ pensó ¿hacer¿Qué iba a hacer con la chica? Saga camino hacia la ventana. Estaba perdiendo el control, si, al igual que esa chica pero el era mas fuerte ¿no? Unos estupidos sentimientos no le iban perturbar. Es mas, aseguraría que después de conseguir lo que quería. Todo regresaría a la normalidad. Todo. 

-Pero exactamente…. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?- susurro.

Sakura había pasado la noche observando a su madre, ya ahora que su progenitor había regresado de casa, por lo cual le dio permiso para irse a cambiar y dormir algo. Sakura inclino la cabeza pero antes unas palabras la taladraron.

-No se que te paso en el brazo- hablo su padre –y no es que quiera saberlo…. Lo único que me importa en este mundo es tu madre-

-Lo se- respondió Sakura, siempre lo había sabido. Su padre jamás la quiso porque desde que Yuriko la había tenido, su salud se fue debilitando poco a poco.

-Por ello, si Yuriko muere-

-No pasara eso- interrumpió.

-Si muere- continuo –no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida ¿has entendido?-

-No dependo de usted señor- hablo fríamente.

-eso espero- respondió el hombre mayor aunque sintió una punzada de dolor al oír esas palabras.

Sakura fue rápidamente al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes –siempre llevaba cepillo- para después salir del enorme edificio y comenzar a caminar. Le pareció irónico cuando anoche pensaba en mil cosas. Pero ahora, simplemente tenía la mente en blanco. No había nada allí ni siquiera el frió de aquel otoño. Suspiro y extendió la mano –para llamar un taxi- pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Escribir, si, quizás sobre lo de anoche. Por lo cual, aun sin parque cerca. Se sentó en lo que seria la banca de una parada de autobús. Sakura abrió el cuadernillo y miro la última frase que había escrito.

"Como una cadena del destino, la señorita Green tuvo muchos encuentros con el demonio, pero lo que batallaba realmente sin cuartel ni risas, era esa lucha entre el bien y el mal… fue entonces cuando el demonio –astuto- le hizo una proposición…."

-Una proposición- susurro Sakura entonces una sombra le tapo la luz. Sakura levanto su pupila verde. Allí estaba ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaría seguirla? Sakura suspiro, no sabia si gritar, maldecirlo e incluso matarlo ¿podría? Pensó –evidentemente no- por lo cual se quedo quieta y fingió que no le veía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas ignorarme?- pregunto saga molesto. Odiaba cuando no le prestaban atención, el era una persona importante y sin darse cuenta recordó todos sus logros –incluyendo los mas crueles- como haber asesinado el patriarca.

-No tengo porque dirigirte la palabra- contesto Sakura y giro su vista. El azulejo no había venido solo, estaba un chico allí, uno de unos ojos hermosos y cabellos finos. De verdad le gusto. Era perfecto para una historia.

-Se llama Shun- hablo Saga quien capto la mirada de la chica. Sakura sonrió al ver esa reacción.

-Mucho gusto- hablo Shun extendiéndole la mano. Sakura la acepto sin dudar. Porque algo le decía que ese chico era diferente a los demás. Pero Saga estaba molesto y lanzo un gruñido del cual Shun le miro desconcertado. –Sakura- hablo Shun –Debemos hablarte de algo… verdaderamente serio y divino- La pelinegra alzo una ceja.

-¿divino?- y recordó a la mujer de sus sueños -¿te refieres a esa energía de la vez pasada?-

-¿lo sabes?- hablo Shun sorprendido. Sakura sonrió, evidentemente no lo sabia, pero ahora él se lo había comprobado.

-se llama cosmos- intervino Saga molesto por ser excluido de la conversación –Solo las personas elegidas por los dioses la poseen-

-Que estupidez- pensó en voz alta Sakura, pero Saga solo prosiguió.

-Quienes lo poseen tienen la elección…. No- negó –tienen el deber de seguir a un Dios- Saga guardo silencio esperando una reacción, pero Sakura no se inmuto.

-Nuestra diosa es Atena-

-¿Atena?-

-Ella es la diosa de la sabiduría que gobierna el mundo terrenal- Hablo Shun –nuestro deber es protegerla y librar batallas en su nombre... Justo ahora hemos cumplido con una misión-

-Shun- intervino Saga, no podían revelar información sobre sus misiones –Venimos a hacerte una proposición- hablo a Sakura.

"La señorita Green era una buena persona, siempre prestaba ayudaba a quien le pedía. Ayudaba al enfermo. Alimentaba al hambriento. Daba agua al sediento. Pero el demonio tentó a la señorita Green preguntándole sobre que pensaba acerca de la humanidad. La señorita afirmo que creía en ella y en su Dios. Entonces astuto el demonio le dijo que no le importaría hacer una apuesta. Si tanto afirmaba que la humanidad podría salvarse. La señorita Green sabia cual era la treta bajo la mascara…"

-Queremos que formes parte de la estirpe ateniense…. Tu posees el cosmos- hablo Shun.

-Atena recibe en su gloria a tus guerreros y les otorga el perdón eterno-

"El demonio tentaba a la señorita Green ofreciéndole promesas de la vida eterna y gloria. Ella no era tonta para caer en ellos. Por lo que propuso un trato mejor. Algo que hizo dudar al demonio…."

-Te diré una cosa- hablo Sakura levantándose –Creo que es una estupidez lo que ustedes me dicen… pero si fuera cierto ¿Cómo se que tu diosa es el bando bueno?- le miro.

-Atena ha salvado a la humanidad en más de una ocasión- afirmo Shun.

-Las palabras no sirven de mucho….Shun- comenzó a caminar –Me gustaría hechos-

-No te podemos mostrar hechos- Sakura se detuvo, Saga le había hablado, pero lo había hecho sin mover los labios. Fue a través de la mente.

-¿puedes hacer eso?-

-No somos humanos comunes-

-Ya lo note- respondió Sakura, les miro unos segundos –debo regresar a casa…si, tal vez…. Hablen con su "diosa" –

-No podemos darnos ese lujo-

-Yo tampoco puedo darme el lujo de abandonar todo por una creencia pagana- Saga frunció el seño molesto. Había insultado a Saori y eso no podía permitirlo.

-En ese caso vete- desafió Saga –pero vivirás pensando toda tu vida que hubiera pasado si hubieses aceptado la oportunidad- Sakura frunció el seño. Sabía que el santo le aplicaba psicología inversa.

-No caeré en tus juegos-

-Nunca jugamos- respondió Saga y se dio vuelta –Shun vamonos…. Hay personas….que encontrar- El peliverde iba a protestar pero el aura molesta del santo de géminis se lo impidió. Por lo cual solo dio una inclinación con la cabeza y se marcharon. 

Sakura también se sentía molesta. ¿Cómo podía esa persona –que apenas conocida- hablarle así? Tú insultaste su diosa. Se respondió a si misma, entonces lanzo bufido. No la insulto solo dijo la verdad. Más bien, ahora que lo pensaba reacciono de manera pasiva. Cualquier persona se hubiese puesto histérica. ¿Cómo si una diosa existiese? Comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada –se estaba bañando- por lo que cerro la llave recostándose en la bañera. Suspiro lentamente, esperando que sus problemas se fueran. Entonces acaricio su brazo herido.

-Creo que debo comenzar de nuevo- hablo al verse lo herida que se había dejado. Maldijo internamente y después miro el techo. El miedo a cambiar es una de las limitantes al progreso.- ¿Y si iba con ellos¿Y si conocía a esa Atena?-

Cosmos. Era una palabra muy sencilla. Pero ¿podría ella lograrlo? Pensó que quizás la gente le ponía demasiadas atribuciones. Sakura salio del baño y se seco. Entonces se quedo mirando en el espejo, dejando caer la toalla para poder verse completa. Sakura lo tenía todo. Se repitió a si misma. No deseaba nada. Era hermosa. Estudiaba una buena carrera. Tenía un trabajo –aunque no el mejor- era secretaria. De cual probablemente la despedirían por haberse ido sin avisar. Pero no importaba. Estaba bien. Aunque su madre pronto moriría. Lo sabía pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces escucho el timbre de la casa. NO iría, no tenia ninguna intención de irse. Por el contrario siguió viéndose. Detallando la redondez de sus pechos, su abdomen plano. Sus piernas torneadas. 

Shun se canso de tocar el timbre de la casa. Si, la chica estaba allí adentro y quería hablar con ella –después lo ocurrido- por lo cual se deslizo por la ventana. Sabia que la chica estaba sola y si no salía era por ese peligroso temperamento que le hacia jurar que era géminis igual que Saga. Shun subió las escaleras y lanzo un saludo. Un ¿ola, Sakura? Pero nadie respondió. Abrió habitación por habitación, hasta que finalmente la encontró. 

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Quién es el demonio?**

Lyraacuario

Capitulo IV

Elegidos.

Cuando Sakura vio que Shun entro en el cuarto, primero pensó ¿Qué hacia ahí? Después recordó en el estado que se encontraba –desnuda- Shun por su parte freno en seco, no esperaba ver a la chica así pero lo que lo dejo boquiabierto fue lo perfecto que era su cuerpo y debía aceptar: ninguna amazona en el santuario luciría así. Entonces también se percato de su atrevidez y desvió la mirada pidiendo disculpas para después salir del cuarto. Sakura permanecía inmóvil y lo que resultaba de cierto modo vergonzoso es que no se arrepentida de que el chico la hubiese visto así. Había algo y ese "algo" no lo tenía Saga. Por el contrario Sakura era Sakura cuando estaba frente a Shun pero cuando permanecía con Saga, Sakura pasaba a ser una espectadora.

-Puedes pasar Shun- menciono sakura cuando se hubo vestido -¿estas bien?- pregunto al verlo entrar con la mirada en el suelo.

-Oh, si, lo estoy… de verdad lamento ese incidente- se disculpo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes- hablo Sakura con una sonrisa para después sentarse e invitarlo -¿a que se debe el motivo de tu visita?-

-Creo que ya has de suponerlo- hablo el peliverde –Se que las cosas no se dieron de la manera correcta… es decir… no te encontramos como se debería-

-¿y como se debería?- pregunto Sakura pero Shun prefirió no hablar de ello –no por el sino por ella- después de todo había sido Sakura quien atento contra su propia vida.

-De verdad deberías conocer a Atena- esquivo Shun.

-Quizás- acepto la chica de manera dócil –pero tengo una vida con preocupaciones… que simplemente no puedo abandonar-

-Saori no te obligara a dejar tu carrera- 

-Eso es bueno- sonrió Sakura –pero no me refería a ello…. Me refería a mi madre-

-La mayoría de los caballeros de Atena son huérfanos… pero hay quienes aun mantiene ese lazo familiar… yo lo mantengo con mi hermano- hablo con un deje de melancolía puesto que no había vuelto a hablar con Ikki hacia semanas. Sakura pensó en si debía hablar o no, pero antes de que pudiese formular algo una llamada telefónica la interrumpió.

-Eh… vuelvo en seguida-

-Ie… tranquila, habla a gusto…. Volveré ¿mañana?- pregunto el peliverde. Sakura asintió. –Entonces me retiro…-camino tranquilo hasta finalmente salio de la casa. Sakura por su parte descubrió la mala noticia que era del hospital. Yuriko había tenido una recaída. Otra muy fuerte que quizás no aguantaría. Sakura rápidamente tomo sus cosas y corrió en aquella dirección. Estaba preparada para esto –la muerte- pero no sabia que tan dolorosa pudiese ser. 

Saga se encontraba recostado en aquel momento en su recamara, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta por donde entro Shun. Saga lo miro con seño frunció como esperando una explicación. Por su parte Andrómeda sabía que no debía contarle sobre su encuentro con Sakura –y no era porque estuviera mal- sino que temía como fuese la reacción del geminiano.

-Ya que sakura no viene con nosotros deberíamos buscar a alguien mas- aporto la posibilidad Shun, pero Saga solo se levanto molesto.

-Ella vendrá- afirmo

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- 

-Porque lo se- contesto irritado –ahora no preguntes mas- Shun guardo silencio nunca pensó que mantener una charla con el santo de géminis fuese tan difícil. Se preguntaba que pasaría si le digiera como había visto a Sakura –inconcientemente se sonrojo- mejor no pensaría en ello, además de que saga ya le veía sospechosamente.

Un hombre de cabellos azules oscuros camina por el suelo francés a paso rápido. A solo unos metros atrás caminaba su compañero de cabellos morados que podrían confundirse con un azul mientras a su lado un chico de unos siete años con mirada de autosuficiencia. El chico tenía el cabello color negro azulado y sus ojos eran dos metras de color violeta. El nombre de aquel chico era "Shasta" Y había sido criado en un orfanato, como todo guerrero para el servicio de Atena. Camus y Milo ya habían finalizado sus relaciones de diplomacia y es que no era la primera vez que le tocaba –era una especie de pacto que se realizaba cada seis u ocho meses- para evitar guerras futuras. Por su parte Camus se encontraba molesto y es que odiaba a ese chiquillo. Era sorpréndete que preguntarle una cosa tan simple como¿Cuál es tu nombre? Acabara siendo respondía con mas de mil palabras que ni venían al caso.

Por su parte Milo silbaba divertido. Y este humor se debía a que pocas veces veía a Camus "notablemente" molesto, por lo que no le importo hacer mas preguntas al pequeño, quien ignorante de lo que ocasionaba, seguía llenando su boca de palabras como si fuese el gran sabio del mundo. 

-¿Han oído de ese grupo alemán?- pregunto el chico sin intención de parar –Son increíbles… vinieron al orfanato en una ocasión y aunque no lo crean me lleve muy bien con ellos, en especial Kaoru… Son de lo mejor. Además sabias que….-Camus freno el paso.

-No nos interesa el grupo alemán- corto el acuariano.

-Yo creo que si- contesto el chico ignorando al santo –pues veras fue en un acto caritativo, tu sabes los artistas hacen eso… pero el caso es que…-

-Shasta- hablo en un tono tan frió que el mismo Milo sintió escalofríos, por lo que puso la mano en el hombro del chico.

-Creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí Shasta… quizás en otro momento nos terminas la historia- aconsejo amablemente el escorpiano.

-Pero creo que es importante- Shasta ignoro a Milo –Puesto que como venia diciendo, resalte entre los demás chicos del orfanato… bueno no quiero ser tan arrogante- rió enigmáticamente y camus frunció el seño –Fue entonces cuando hablaba con el vocalista de la banda… si Kaoru, de verdad era divertido ¿sabes como son los rockeros actuales? Bueno, el en particular llevaba el cabello suelto igual… no, creo que mas largo que el vuestro…-

-¿Shasta cual es el punto de contarnos esto?- intervino Milo sabiendo que si no callaba al chico, acabaría hecho una paleta de hielo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- resigno el chico –el cuento es mejor si empiezo desde el principio, pero como veo que quieren saber el punto principal…-

-Habla ya- interrumpió Camus.

-Kaoru tenía lo mismo que ustedes buscan en mí-

-¿Qué?- abrieron los ojos los santos.

-Si, Dios ¿no entienden?- Hablo con autosuficiencia –Me refiero a ese discursito del cosmos…. Kaoru lo tenia… lo puedo asegurar y de un color…. Bastante parecido al vuestro- 

-¿te refieres al cosmos dorado?- pregunto Milo para ver si había entendido mal.

-Si, ese mismo…. Vamos ¿Por qué habría de mentir?- Miro a los dos caballeros, quienes guardaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo se llama el grupo?- Milo abrió sus ojos.

-¿Vas a averiguar sobre ellos?- pregunto el santo de escorpión.

-Si tienen cosmos, si-

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Sakura entro en el hospital. Ahora en su casa, sorprendentemente la chica no lloraba, a pesar de la noticia que llevaba en sus hombros –Su madre había muerto- ahora que sentía que no había ningún lazo que la atara a Alemania, Sakura tomo lo que era de valor para ella y lo guardo en su maleta. Suspiro con pesadez, se preguntaba porque no lloraba. Y la única respuesta que la embargo es que ya había tenido suficiente.

Ahora por las calles transitadas de Hamburgo, Sakura decidió caminar a paso lento. Ella se dirigía al aeropuerto pero sentía que aun había algo que la ataba a ese sitio y, no era precisamente su padre. Sakura sonrió de manera melancólica y observo el cielo, iba a llover y como no, estaban en pleno otoño. Sakura se detuvo –de nuevo- en un parque, pero esta vez no llevaba ni cuadernillo ni bolígrafo en la mano. Todo estaba dentro de las dos maletas que llevaba. Por lo que colocándolas con sumo cuidado se sentó en uno de los columbios para niños. 

Recordaba ese sitio, esa brisa incluso se le había muy familiar. Pero ahora, la persona que le había acompañado desde pequeña simplemente había abandonado este mundo terrenal. Sakura no estaba furiosa con ningún Dios, sabia que las cosas sucedían porque era inevitable y culpar a alguien, sencillamente no le devolvería lo que ella quería. Fue entonces cuando pensó en ello. En Saga y Shun. Ahora que no tenia intenciones de regresar a Alemania –se juro que en cuanto la abandonara jamás volvería- quizás debía replantarse esas proposiciones. Ver a la diosa que le quito a quien amaba. Negó con la cabeza.

-No culpare a ningún Dios- pero Sakura ya lo había hecho y solo podía sentir un sentimiento que la albergaba. Aquel que solo lleva consigo sufrimiento y solo trae desgracia. Si, Sakura lo pensó y decidió ir a donde ellos estaban. Todo cambiaría de ahí en adelante.

Cuando Saga abrió la puerta de su habitación se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Sakura frente a el. La chica paso sin permiso por su lado y busco con la mirada a Shun. Evidentemente no se encontraba por lo que suspiro y dejo las maletas a un lado. Saga la interrogo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-tú siempre me persigues, tengo derecho de hacerlo aunque sea una vez-

-¿oh?- Saga la miro de arriba abajo, había algo diferente en ella. Pero también tenía claro algo: jamás entendería el comportamiento de esa chica. O por lo menos, no por ahora.

-Cambie de opinión Saga- hablo Sakura con el tono de voz mas seco que encontró –Iré con ustedes a ver tu diosa-

-¿y que paso con tus excusas?- pregunto.

-Shun me dijo que podía seguir manteniendo mi carrera- Saga frunció el seño.

-¿Cuándo dijo eso?-

-Ah- Sakura sonrió maliciosamente -¿no te contó?-

-No me contó evidentemente- contesto en un tono frió.

-Es una lastima- comento Sakura –De cualquier forma, acepto ir con ustedes-

-¿Cuándo se vieron?- pregunto Saga ignorando las palabras de la joven. El necesitaba respuestas. -¿ayer¿A que hora y que discutieron?-

-Ara… ¿Por qué debo de responder eso?- pregunto frunciendo el seño –ya pareces mi novi… padre-

-Responde- repitió sin inmutarse el santo. Sakura se molesto por lo que respondió.

-Ayer- simplifico –entro a mi casa mientras me bañaba- tentó Sakura –espero que Shun no se avergüence…. Después de todo es menor que yo-

-¿Por qué habría de avergonzarse?- pregunto aun mas molesto. Sakura se levanto y se acerco a el con una sonrisa. Luego rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Saga –quien no se negó- Para después susurrar en su oído.

-Hi-mi-su- Saga frunció el seño. La chica estaba jugando con el y no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiese hacer eso. Rodeo con brazos la cintura de la joven y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Habla- advirtió.

-Oh vamos….- empujo Sakura sin éxito –No exageres…ahora déjame-

-Habla- repitió en el mismo tono. Sakura frunció el seño. Sabia que la técnica de patearle entre la entre pierna no funcionaria dos veces.

-Pregúntale tú a Shun que vio…. Ahora déjame-

-Quiero que me lo digas tu- respondió molesto -¿Qué vio?-

-Nada del otro mundo… pregúntale a el- empujo de nuevo sin éxito. –Suéltame Saga-

-No lo haré sin una respuesta-

-¿Qué pretendes?- Sakura le miro fijamente –No puedes retenerme siempre… y no me hagas cambiar de opinión de ir con ustedes- amenazo.

-Tu iras- contesto arrogante el santo –Y si no respondes mi pregunta, leeré tu mente- Sakura abrió sus ojos –puedo hacerlo ¿no te lo dijo Shun?- la pelinegra frunció el seño.

-Lo haces y no te dirijo la palabra nunca más en toda mi existencia- Saga sonrió.

-Como si pudieras- reto.

-Ah ¿Qué no puedo? Entonces te reto Saga, lee mi mente y experimenta mi frialdad-

-Ninguna mujer se me resiste- contesto sin inmutarse.

-Me alegra ser la primera- sonrió la joven. Saga frunció el seño. Había una táctica para que Sakura jamás le olvidara, pero el problema era usarla o no.

-Leeré tu mente-

-Hazlo y no iré con ustedes-

-Igual lo haré, porque se que iras…- Ambos mantuvieron una mirada de duelo. Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

-Saga recibí una llamada de Saori- se detuvo y los miro -¿Sakura?-

-Shun- exclamo con alegría la chica y Saga tuvo que ceder su agarre. Sakura se prenso del brazo del peliverde –Me alegra verte… quiero decirte que iré con vosotros-

-¿de… de verdad?- pregunto sorprendido. Sakura asintió.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto…. Te encantara conocer a Saori-

-lo se- y abrazo al chico para después enviarle una furtiva mirada de desafió a Saga. Como retándole a que preguntara. El santo pico el anzuelo.

-Shun- llamo el geminiano -¿es cierto que viste a Sakura ayer?-

-Ah….-

-¿Qué viste?- saga no sabía nada por lo que al preguntarle eso, el chico se sonrojo violentamente, aun mas porque en el fondo sabia que no se arrepentía de haberla visto desnuda.

-Bu…bueno… Eso fue ayer…. Eh… ¿tengo que responder eso?- pregunto Shun con un deje de miedo. Saga frunció el seño. Evidentemente no tenia porque hacerlo pero el necesitaba saber.

-Quiero saberlo-

-Ah….- suspiro Sakura –Lo que Shun vio…. Gran metiche, fue cuando me caía por el suelo. Acaba de cambiarme y no había secado el baño, por lo que cuando fui me caí, eso vio, por eso dije: nada del otro mundo-

-Pero cayo de manera graciosa… por suerte tenia jeans- Sakura asintió. Pero Saga no se convenció.

-Puedes leer la mente para comprobarlo Saga-

-¿puedes?- pregunto Shun, quien sabia que esa habilidad la tenia solo cuatro personas: Shion, Mu, Docko y Shaka. -¿tu también tienes esa habilidad Saga? –

-No la tengo- Y sakura abrió la boca en protesta –Estoy moldeándola todavía-

-Pero podrás- hablo con admiración el chico, Sakura soltó a Shun. Odiaba que fuera tan inocente, aunque ella también lo era. Pero no en ese grado.

-¿Sakura?- llamo Shun, la chica se había perdido en sus pensamientos. -¿Qué signo eres?-

-¿eh?- pregunto confundida –Soy libra ¿por?-

-¿libra?- preguntaron a dúo los caballeros.

-¿y?-

-Bueno…. No importa, en el santuario conocerás todo- 

Mientras, los hilos del destino no solo se movían para unir los espíritus de Saga y Sakura. A parte en un lugar situado en Francia, un grupo de jóvenes que formaban un grupo famoso. Habían despertado lo que se conoce como "cosmos" y el destino de algunos se iba a entrelazar con otro mas de la estirpe ateniense. 

Continuara…

Arigatoo por todos los que están leyendo mi fic, de verdad agradezco sus comentarios, son de gran inspiración. Pero hoy, en mis notas finales de este capitulo, estoy pidiendo la ayuda de que si alguien, con conocimiento de la serie de Saint Seiya y sus personajes. Me pueda ofrecer sus servicios como mi Beta. Cierto, no solamente escribo fanfics de Saint Seiya, pero supongo que es mi serie favorita por lo cual, no importa sino conoce las otras me gustan. Por favor, algún interesado mi correo es. 

Ahora amigos míos, espero no decepcionarlos y me digan ¿Qué opinan¿Qué les gustaría que sucediera entre Saga y Sakura? Aporten sus ideas que yo las moldeo y les doy un poco mas de vida XDD 


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Quién es el demonio?**

**Lyraacuario**

**Capitulo V**

Las horas habían pasado a una velocidad sorprendente. Ahora Sakura permanecía silenciosa con el seño notablemente fruncido. No hacia mucho que había perdido a su madre, pero ahora ella se encontraba sentada en un avión, con un hombre (que estaba como quería) a su lado, y que ninguno de los dos dirigía una palabra.

Saga por su parte, aunque no era que no le gustase la situación. No podía evitar sentirse levemente incomodo, primero porque Sakura no le hablaba y segundo porque la veía notablemente molesta. Y no era para menos, ella había aceptado ir con ellos con la condición de que Shun los acompañase. Pero ahora, el avión dejaba suelo y se elevaba por los cielos, quedando Sakura y Saga, sentados, en un mutismo pesado y con unas ganas enormes de empezar a discutir, solos.

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro de molestia y sin poder contenerse, cerró sus puños y miro al santo de Géminis. Ella lo sabia, cuando estaba con el, algo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, olvidaba quien era, donde había nacido y como había crecido.

Cuando estaba con Saga, olvidaba todo. Solo importaban ambos, un extraño sentimiento que se mezclaba entre la antipatía y la amistad, es decir, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sakura no sabia si odiaba a Saga o bien simplemente lo amaba.

-¿Por qué Shun no vino con nosotros?- siseo molesta. Saga sin muchas ganas la miro.

-Creí que le habías escuchado, ya que pareces quererle tanto- respondió cortante.

-Claro que escuche- y desato el cinturón –pero no entiendo porque tienes que venir tu, porque no se vino Shun y tu te quedaste- Saga la miro ofendido.

Shun no había podido acompañar a ambos porque debían de buscar mas elegidos para ser soldados atenienses. El peliverde era el único que hablaba alemán entre Saga y el. Por lo cual, con las opciones disponibles, Shun debió quedarse en Hamburgo, mientras Saga y Sakura partían juntos rumbo a la mansión Kido en Japón.

-No me importa que no quieras mi compañía- le refuto –pero te guste o no, seré yo quien te presente ante Atena, y te digo algo- advirtió –seré tu superior cuando seas oficialmente amazona….-

-¿y?- reto con la mirada.

-Y- continuo –Te guste o no, deberás darme respeto y si yo quiero, obedecerme, porque soy un dorado y tu una simple amazona- Respondió molesto, pero esa furia incremento cuando Sakura sonrió descaradamente.

-¿tu?- bufo -¿le hare caso a alguien como tu?- rio.

-Tendrás que hacerlo- advirtió molesto.

-Reza todos los días- hablo –jamás te hare caso aunque mi vida cuelgue de un hilo- Saga apretó sus puños, vaya que la chica sabia retarle y enfurecerle. Pero ante todo, el era un santo dorado y no perdería su reputación por una chiquilla amazona principiante.

-Te hare sufrir- Esas palabras salieron antes de que el santo pudiese frenarlas.

-¿me estas amenazando?- replico Sakura con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo que la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir -¿me amenazas?- repitió al ver el silencio del azulejo.

Saga por su parte sintió su boca seca. Si, la había amenazado inconscientemente, aunque sabia que el no le haría daño. Pero el caso era, que el azulejo jamás se retractaba de sus palabras, por algo tenia el puesto de número uno en el santuario en ser el mas orgulloso.

El joven hombre apretó sus puños y con un sentimiento indefinido: porque quería y no quería decir lo que dijo. Hablo.

-Te amenace- Sakura supo que su mano se movió antes de que ella pudiese frenarla. El sonoro ruido de una bofetada contra la mejilla de Saga. Este quedo estático y es que no sintió esas intenciones, ni tiempo de reaccionar para detenerla.

Sakura le había bofeteado. La chica estaba furiosa y el comenzaba a sentir la verdadera ira. Levanto su vista y la clavo en el cuerpo de la chica que estaba de pie.

Unos segundos de silencio, seguidos después con unos movimientos a la velocidad de la luz. Saga se levanto. Con sus fuertes y esculpidos brazos, empujo a Sakura contra el asiento del pasajero que cedió hacia atrás por el peso de ambos cuerpos.

Sakura que lo empujaba. Saga que le apresaba las muñecas dejándola indefensa.

-suéltame maldito- gimió Sakura por el dolor que ejercían en sus muñecas. Pero Saga no le hizo caso e incluso recargo su cuerpo, mucho más pesado que el de ella, dejándola sin aire y debilitándola para que acabara el forcejeo.

-te has metido con la persona equivocada- Pero Sakura aunque sentía su cuerpo débil, no se detenía, entonces cuando escucho las palabras de Saga, levanto la vista y clavo sus orbes esmeraldas en el santo.

Saga se sintió levemente indefenso ante aquellos ojos. Definitivamente la chica era hermosa y ese aire, entre débil y fuerte, le hacia desearla mas.

Entonces se fijo en los labios. Si, Sakura le estaba tentando porque había detenido el forcejeo y entreabierto aquella boca como invitándolo.

El azulejo levanto una ceja y la miro interrogante. Sakura no dijo nada, solo esperaba a que el hiciese el primer movimiento.

&

Dos figuras caminaban a paso ligero por medio de las calles transitadas de la ciudad de New York. Una de ellas era la figura delgada de un chico que media alrededor un de un metro setenta. De cabellos plateados y ojos dorados como felino. Aquella persona era realmente hermosa y a pesar de ser sexo masculino, su rostro era maquillado por base de un tono claro, que hacia ver aquella piel como una porcelana fina.

-Kaoru- Le llamo un segundo chico de cabellos rubios, este, los tenia recortados en un corte masculino (estilo Aioria) que contrastaban con sus ojos dorados. Ambos chicos, tanto el que era metrosexual como el que daba la impresión de machista, poseían unos ojos profundos de color dorado.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunto con un dejo de molestia en la voz Kaoru, mirando directo a su hermano.

-quiero entrar ahí- susurro y señalo una tienda donde se podían observar muchas guitarras. El peliplateado trago. Definitivamente no iba a hacerle caso a su hermano, no, esta vez no.

-No Kitzu- contesto –No entraremos ahí- El rubio frunció el seño. Y se detuvo con la mirada molesta.

-Entraremos-

-No- negó. Entonces ambos supieron que se iba a iniciar una discusión, porque cada uno defendía su punto y porque, siendo gemelos (aunque se arreglasen diferentes) tenían la personalidad de jamás rendirse.

Una figura los miro y dejo escapar un largo suspiro, si definitiva, ahí iban a tardar mucho tiempo.

&

Saga trago saliva y libro la batalla más difícil en su interior. Y no era que nunca hubiese besado a alguien porque si lo había hecho y permitido pasar a muchas mujeres por su cama, sino que aquella chica que tenía a su merced, era Sakura, una que jamás cedía ante sus deseos.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora? Saga lo pensó seriamente, estaban peleando y de repente Sakura lo miraba con unos ojos extraños, vidriosos y en cierto modo, lleno de deseos. ¿Le deseaba? Saga se pregunto aquello.

Pero no había tiempo, Sakura estaba esperando y el, no podía frenar aquel instinto en buscar aquellos labios, Saga se inclino y unió sus labios a los de la chica.

Solo un roce, no había movimiento, cada uno esperaba a su modo. Pero Saga podía sentir la húmeda que la boca abierta de la chica le invitaba. Entonces no dudo más e introdujo su lengua en aquella boca. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en todo su estomago al sentir la lengua de aquel hombre acariciar la suya, incitarla a que juntos iniciasen un baile.

¿Por qué lo permitía? Se interrogo la pelinegra y es que, en definitiva, estando con aquel hombre no podía comprender los sentimientos que le inspiraban. Lo odiaba, lo quería, lo deseaba, le repugnaba. Sakura apretó sus puños, sintiendo totalmente invadía por aquel caballero.

Entonces sin permitir tiempo al tiempo, Sakura se separo mordiendo de forma brusca el labio inferior del santo de géminis.

Un hilo carmesí se deslizo de la boca del azulejo, mientras este soltaba una muñeca para llevar su mano a sus labios. Sakura le había mordido. Definitivamente la chica era una salvaje, pero sin dar tiempo a quejarse, la chica hizo su segundo movimiento, levanto su pierna derecha dándole un golpe en la entrepierna.

Esto debilito al santo y dio tiempo a Sakura de escapar de aquellos brazos.

-Idiota- le hablo de manera despectiva, limpiándose con la mano los labios –ni creas que puedes besarme cuando quieras-

Saga no respondió, seguía siendo hombre y que le pegaran en su parte intima, era algo que lo dejaba bloqueado. Escucho las palabras inherentes de la chica y se juro que se las iba a hacer pagar. Así fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en su vida, haría gemir a Sakura en su cama.

-Me iré al asiento del copiloto… y si te acercas a mí….- advirtió –juro que las pagaras peor- y se marcho. Saga no respondió, no, en ese momento no podía.

&

Camus observaba los papeles que la joven mujer le había entregado. Era una chica de cabellos rubios platinos y mirada café. La chica se removió inquieta y es que, desde hacia unas semanas, siendo la secretaria de la fundación Kido, se encontraba con hombres cada día mas guapos.

-Ne…necesita- empezó -¿algo mas?- Camus levanto la mirada fría, la chica sintió un escalofrió y por inercia retrocedió un paso. El santo dio una leve, casi imperceptible, curva en sus labios. El no era que coqueteara con las personas, pero esa chica era bastante tímida y no podía evitar, que le causase gracia como se removía inquieta ante la mirada de el.

-Con esto esta bien- hablo mirando una vez más los papeles. Entonces vio que la chica no se iba, por lo que levanto la mirada –puedes irt….-

-Camus- El santo de acuario fue interrumpido por la voz de su compañero. Era Milo. Quien se acercaba a paso ligero y con una mano en el bolsillo. Ellos se encontraban en la mansión Kido -Acabo de enterarme que Saga viene en camino- volteo a ver la chica y dio un silbido, mirándola de pies a cabeza –vaya preciosa ¿Dónde te habías escondido?- pregunto coqueto. La chica se sonrojo.

-Ah, yo, debo irme- y antes de que el santo de escorpión pudiese detenerla. Camus le hablo y la chica escapo.

-¿y sabes si viene con alguien?-

-esa es otra historia- hablo mirando a su compañero –me dijeron que viene con una hermosura… - Camus frunció el seño -le saque la información a Shun y bueno, seamos sinceros ¿para que Shun diga que es la chica mas hermosa que ha visto? Mmm…Mi mente no puede imaginarlo- El maestro de los hielos suspiro.

-Milo- le llamo –no te estoy preguntando si viene con una chica que probablemente acabe en tu cama- continuo –te pregunto ¿con cuantos elegidos viene?-

-ah- encogió los hombros –eso no lo pregunte- Camus sintió la venita en su frente crecer ¿es que Milo solo pensaba en la palabra sexo? Suspiro, mejor no lo averiguaba.

-Acabo de recibir la información del grupo que nos dijo Shasta-

-Ah ¿de verdad? Para ver- le quito los papeles al santo de acuario sin permiso, entonces su boca se abrió de la impresión cuando vio la fotografía -¿es humana?- hablo –jamás en mi vida había visto a una mujer tan hermosa-

Había cuatro personas en la fotografía. Pero una de ellas, era un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, su figura era delgada y de un metro setenta. Vestía ropa oscura que hacia resaltar sus cabellos largos y lisos.

-mmm…- Camus no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿eh? ¿De que sonríes?- interrogo Milo al ver a su compañero sonreír enigmáticamente y es que Camus JAMAS sonreía, por lo que sintió un escalofrió y le miro con cierto temor.

-No es nada- Camus no se lo iba a decir, que la persona por la que Milo babeaba en ese momento era un hombre y no una mujer, aunque tuviese toda la pinta del mundo.

-No te creo- en reproche –algo ocultas… mira que en el santuario soy el que mejor te conoce…. Habla- exigió.

-No es nada Milo- Y dio unos pasos a la salida, pero Milo le tomo del brazo. Camus suspiro –Solo que también pensé- hablo –que esa persona es muy hermosa-

-Aja!!- exclamo –Y no imagino que pensamientos habrán pasado por tu mente- coloco la mano en el hombro del acuariano –te entiendo…. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que compartamos el gusto….pero te digo que cuando la conozcas, seré yo quien me quede con ella-

-Ah- La sonrisa de Camus se alargo –eso quiero verlo-

-¿Me….me retas??- Hablo Milo sin creer y miro lo foto –lo siento, aunque te guste, a mi también, seamos justos y vemos quien la conquista-

Camus encogió los hombros y salió de la oficina, con la sonrisa en los labios de pensar en cuan divertía seria la entrevista que tendría con aquel grupo alemán.

Continuara…

Gracias por quienes leen mi historia y si, lamento no actualizar, pido perdón por ello, trato de hacer todo lo posible. Por fa, me gustan sus comentarios, así que si pueden déjenme algunos, eso anima bastante.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Quién es el demonio?**

**Capitulo 6**

**Sufrimientos**

Cuantas cosas creemos normales, cuantas veces miramos a alguien y nos damos cuenta que no es lo que parece.

Normal.

¿Qué es lo normal?

Los eventos de la vida pueden cambiar en un instante, porque en un minuto pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, sea para bien o para mal. Cuando los dioses tiran los dados, no existe nada: solo aceptar el destino.

Por eso, cuando Sakura supo que ya nada iba a volver a ser igual, opto por la única opción que su destino le permitía. Rendirse o continuar luchando. Ella no lo sabía: si había elegido o simplemente había huido. Ahora se encontraba de pie, frente a una enorme mansión de color blanco, al lado de un sujeto, que aparte de molestarla, la había amenazado con hacerla sufrir durante el entrenamiento.

"_**Siempre hay una salida"**_ pensó la chica al entrar en la mansión. No se dirigía la palabra con el azulejo. De hecho una atmósfera pesada rodeaba ambos cuerpos. Porque se odiaban pero al mismo tiempo se gustaban. Como polos opuestos que se atraen. Sus sentimientos se median en una balanza, que no decidía a que lado caer.

De repente el ruido de las puertas abrirse dio paso a un hombre joven con una sonrisa coqueta. Sakura frunció el seño y lo miro de pies a cabeza. El hombre, sin permiso ni aviso, se acerco y tomo de la mano a la chica, acercándola bruscamente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Las siguientes acciones fueron demasiado rápidas para que Sakura pudiese verlas. Saga se abalanzo sobre el hombre y lo estrello contra la pared con una expresión que de verdad daba miedo.

-¿Qué…- el hombre molesto golpeo a Saga, separándolo y haciendo que aludido cayese al suelo -¿Qué te pasa?- hablo molesto, de inmediato el azulejo se levanto y encendió su cosmos. Ambos hombres se miraron con odio, con el cosmos-energía rodear sus cuerpos –deberías ir al psicólogo Saga- hablo despectivo.

-Cállate Milo- siseo al geminiano –no necesito tus consejos, no de alguien como tu- El escorpiano frunció el seño –es mas, me sorprendes… que la palabra "psicólogo" exista en tu vocabulario-

Milo cerró sus puños realmente ofendido. Saga había pasado la raya de la broma con la ofensa. Primero por golpearlo sin aviso, es mas, ni siquiera sabía porque el azulejo estaba molesto.

-Bastardo- escupió y levanto su puño dispuesto a lanzar su primera aguja pero antes de que ambos se dieran entre si. La temperatura en el lugar disminuyo gravemente. Sakura tembló y sintió sus piernas ceder a la gravedad. De verdad hacia frió. Ella no entendía la razón, pero aquellos dos hombres si. Saga y Milo se detuvieron, siendo reprendidos por la gélida mirada del santo de acuario.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- interrogo. Saga apretó sus dientes y bajo su puño, miro a Camus y de repente callo. Porque de verdad, no tenia excusa a porque había atacado a Milo.

-Nada importante- Y desvió la mirada a un punto en la pared. Milo abrió su boca para protestar pero Camus levanto su mano, indicándole que se callara. El escorpiano frunció el seño pero aun así obedeció.

-Si no es nada importante deja de comportarte de ese modo- reprendió –no eres ningún aprendiz que no sabe las reglas-

-ya lo se-

-entonces no me hagas repetirlo- respondió despectivo. Saga lo miro con odio pero aun así no respondió. Entonces Milo desvió su mirada a la pelinegra que se encontraba en el suelo. Sakura estaba pálida mientras titiritaba de frío. El escorpiano abrió su boca en exclamación y Camus se dio cuenta de su error.

Cierto, ellos eran santos de la clase dorada. Aguantar la temperatura menos treinta grados era soportable para ellos, pero para una chica que jamás había recibido entrenamiento y que de repente se viese sumida en esa situación.

-Sakura- exclamo Saga y antes de continuar, Camus cometió un segundo error.

-No regreses la….- Camus ya había devuelto la temperatura normal. El cambio brusco de climas de extendió en el cuerpo de la chica. Sakura sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y antes de poder decir algo, sus ojos se cerraron. Yendo hacia delante su cuerpo desmayado, siendo retenida por Saga -¡Demonios Camus!- exclamo acusatoriamente.

-Lo se- acepto el maestro de los hielos –Fue un error… no me fije que ella estaba aquí- Saga no respondió a eso, le parecía una excusa tonta y no perdería su tiempo en replica. Levanto a la joven en sus brazos y comenzó a transmitirle cosmos, mientras terminaba de ingresar a la mansión Kido. Milo quiso seguirlos pero la gélida mirada de Saga lo hizo detenerse.

-La llevare a una de las habitaciones- hablo a Camus. El acuariano asintió sin replica y antes de que Milo dijese algo. Lo jalo para dejar a solas al azulejo con la chica. Saga al ver que ya no había nadie, comenzó su trayecto a las habitaciones de huéspedes, aun transmitiéndole cosmos a la chica para traerla a la conciencia.

Camus por su parte llevo a Milo a la cocina. El escorpiano lo miro con el seño notablemente fruncido, aun así no decía nada: y era que, Milo, no estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar las decisiones de Camus. Pero en esos momentos, sentía que si merecía la pena.

-Ya lo se- hablo el acuariano haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de Milo –Saga se comporto extraño-

-¿solo eso?- exclamo -¿extraño??-

-Solo eso- respondió.

-¡Me ataco!- argumento –sin razón alguna-

-por eso digo extraño-

-pero…-

-Basta Milo- respondió –no eres un niño-

-pero…-

-la chica que trajo- cambio de tema, ignorando las quejas del escorpiano –es una de las jóvenes que descubrió con cosmos…no pudo aguantar ni un poco-

-Con toda la razón- hablo Milo recuperando la compostura -¿Qué te hacia pensar que ella iba a aguantar tu aire helado?-

-Que rápido cambias de actitud- comento Camus al ver que de "quejas" a "serio" cambiaba Milo.

-Hablo en serio Camus- argumento con el seño fruncido.

-Como muy pocas veces- Milo frunció aun mas su seño –de acuerdo- acepto –quizás no aguantaba mi cosmos… pero-

-Nada de peros- hablo satisfecho Milo.

-A mi no me mandas a callar- corto Camus. Milo no dijo nada, pero antes de salir de la cocina susurro de nuevo: nada de peros.

&

El chico de cabellos rubios miro con una ceja levantada a su reloj. No podía creer que el tiempo transcurriese con tanta prisa. Suspiro y miro a su gemelo. Kaoru contemplaba una vitrina con una gran variedad de dulces. Kitzu frunció el seño y camino a paso rápido tras el. Quedando atrás del chico.

-Kaoru-

-Quiero uno- hablo como un niño pequeño el joven cabellos plata. –La vida no es justa-

-Kaoru- repitió.

-Porque tu sabes- prosiguió –la fama tiene un precio y no voy a…-

-¡Kaoru!- exclamo en un grito el gemelo mayor. El chico miro a su hermano y guardo silencio –si lo quieres cómpralo, deja de cuestionarte-

-No lo quiero- hablo rápido –solo lo admiraba- Kitzu frunció el seño.

-Cómpralo Kaoru-

-No lo quiero, de verdad- y paso al lado de su hermano. En un movimiento rápido el gemelo mayor lo tomo del brazo.

-vamos a comprarlo y te lo vas a comer- advirtió.

-¡No quiero Kitzu!- contesto exasperado.

-Kaoru no me hagas perder la paciencia-

-No me la hagas perder tú a mi- respondió cortante. Hubo un debate de miradas. Entonces la voz de un tercer hombre sonó. Ambos hermanos le miraron con el seño notablemente fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?- hablaron coordinados, lo que ocasiono que se enviaran una mirada despectiva.

-No quiero molestarlos- hablo el manager –pero no estamos de vacaciones- continuo –además acabo de recibir una llamada importante… ¿adivinen que?-

-No somos adivinos- comenzó Kaoru.

-De serlo hace rato nos hubiésemos ganado la lotería- completo Kitzu. El manager los miro con la ceja enmarcada.

-Bien, les guste o no, tenemos una entrevista para la fundación Kido-

-¿fundación?-

-¿de niños huérfanos?-

-Así es- respondió –Hay buen dinero de por medio, en realidad yo también me sorprendí…no imagine que la Fundación Kido los necesitase… pero bueno, la vida te da sorpresas-

-Me da mala espina-

-Igual- Apoyo Kitzu.

-¡No me importa si les da mala espina, iremos!- ambos gemelos fruncieron el seño. Y cruzaron sus brazos.

-No se tu Steve- hablo al manager –pero por mi parte no trabajare para esa fundación-

-Apoyo a Kaoru- comento el gemelo mayor. El manager los miro con la quijada abierta Yo como tu llamo y me disculpo, porque ninguno de nosotros dos ira…aunque la banda este conformada por cuatro-

-Espe…-

-Nada-hablo Kaoru –llama a esa fundación, no iremos, así sea lo ultimo que hagamos en esta vida-

-pero…muchachos-

-Nada- Kaoru se dio vuelta y miro el dulce por ultima vez –Vamos al hotel, estoy cansado- y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto.

-Anoréxico- siseo el rubio al ver que su hermano nuevamente no había querido comer nada. El manager los miro con una mezcla de sentimientos: odio, lastima, decepción y amistad (porque los quería a pesar de lo altaneros que eran).

-demonios- susurro mirando el numero en el celular –bien, no puedo hacer nada… si no quieren…no quieren…-

**Continuara….**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Quién es el demonio?**

**Capitulo 7**

**Posesiones**

Sakura no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y le dolía todo incluso para levantar la mano. Pero, aun con su dolor, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación muy bonita, con las luces apagadas pero que con la luz de luna se lograba divisar algunas decoraciones. Sentía un poco de frió y era porque la ventana estaba abierta, dejando que la brisa nocturna levantase las cortinas.

Se levanto un poco quedando sentada en la cama. Aun llevaba la ropa con la que había llegado, entonces haciendo esfuerzo, recordó que era lo que había pasado. El hombre que le había besado la mejilla. Peleado contra Saga y luego, el viento helado que calo sus huesos.

-Demonios- se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos –a donde he venido a parar-

Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro entonces sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. En un acto reflejo se levanto a toda velocidad de la cama y miro a todos lados. No había nadie. Nuevamente maldijo, estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza: imaginando cosas, o realizando acciones de las cuales después se arrepentía.

-Sakura tranquilízate- se hablo a si misma. Entonces insegura entro en el baño, aun sin prender luces, mirando su reflejo en medio de la oscuridad. No quería que nadie viniese, que le preguntase si estaba bien. Sakura quería estar sola. Como siempre. Pero feliz.

Pero ocurrió lo peor que ella podía haber sentido. Lo que había comenzado desde que conoció al santo geminiano. Desde que su pupila choco contra Saga. Una figura que no era ella apareció en el espejo. La chica retrocedió golpeándose contra la pared, sus manos temblaban y el grito ahogado quedo paralizado en su garganta.

Aquel extraño en el espejo no era ella. Pero le miraba fijamente y sin expresión como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, como si de verdad fuesen amigos. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas se levanto y corrió, pero antes de salir del baño una fuerza extraña la empujo hacia atrás, cayendo en la bañera y recibiendo un golpe en su frente, del cual un hilo rojo bajo.

La puerta se cerro de un fuerte golpe siendo pasada con seguro. Sakura tembló e intento levantarse, entonces la regadera se abrió bañando su cuerpo con el agua helada. Dejo escapar un gemido al sentir el contacto, ya sin poder evitar llorar a mares. Porque tenia miedo, miedo a no saber que pasaba, a pensar que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la cordura.

No hubo mas extraños sucesos, la chica quedo allí, llorando, mientras sentía que el agua cubría sus lágrimas.

&

-Si, de verdad lo siento- hablo –es que nuestra agenda ya esta ocupada… será en otra ocasión- Hablo Steve -¿Cuándo? ¡Que tanta insistencia!- exclamo sorprendido –la verdad no lo se... Tenemos un tour, entrevistas, secciones fotográficas… sinceramente, no se puede-

Kaoru miro a su manager, de verdad parecía estar sufriendo mientras inventaba excusas para la susodicha fundación Kido. Suspiro, no quería sonar egoísta pero sentía que no debía conocer a la mencionada fundación.

Kitzu pareció darse cuenta del estrés de su hermano, por lo que deslizo su mano encima de la de su gemelo. Apretándola con fuerza, transmitiéndole su apoyo. El menor levanto su mirada y se encontró directamente con la del mayor. Hubo uno extraño momento de silencio. Ambos mantenían su vista fija sin romperla en un pestañeo. Una atmósfera un tanto absorbente envolvió a los gemelos. Hasta que por fin el carraspeo de su manager los trajo a la realidad. Cada uno bajo su mirada nervioso y soltaron sus manos temblorosas.

-Me ha costado- hablo Steve con un suspiro.

-Tienen que superarlo- hablo Kaoru –Si no queremos, es no y punto-

-Lo dices muy fácil Kaoru- hablo –No creas que rechazar ofertas es tan sencillo-

-Tu todo lo puedes- hablo kitzu riendo mientras enviaba miradas de reojo a su gemelo. Quien simplemente le esquivaba. –Además no es mentira lo del tour-

-Si, pasaremos por Roma pronto-

-Acabando en Grecia-

-¡lo se!- exclamo exasperado el manager –pero de verdad… siento que no debimos negarnos a la señorita Kido-

-¿ah?- hablaron a dúo –es solo una chica-

-No lo se-

-¡Come!- exclamo –supéralo-

-Supongo-

&

Camus maldijo cuando colgó la llamada telefónica. No podía creer que el famoso grupillo se atreviera a rechazar la entrevista con la fundación Kido, a pesar de que había ofrecido dinero de por medio. Suspiro y miro el reloj, eran las once de la noche, pero para New York estaban apenas en medio día.

-idiotas- susurro y coloco el teléfono en la mesada. Milo entro y miro a su compañero.

-ah…. – suspiro -¡No soporto a Saga!- departo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogo Camus.

-Esta imaginando cosas- Y dio círculos con su dedo alrededor de su oreja derecha, indicando que Saga se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué?- exclamo confundido el santo de acuario.

-Lo que oyes- hablo –imagino un descontrol en el cosmos de la chica y subió a su habitación- suspiro -¿Cómo puede sentir un cosmos si ella ni siquiera lo ha desarrollado?-

-Debe tenerlo-

-Pero igual- hablo –no debe ser fuerte, yo estuve a su lado y no sentí NADA-

-mmm…- murmuro el acuariano llevándose una mano al mentón –parece ser que las cosas están tomando un curso demasiado extraño-

-¡no es extraño Camus!- exclamo –Saori necesita un psicólogo-

-¿Saori necesita un psicólogo?- exclamo el mayordomo entrando a la sala, encontrándose con los dos santos. Tenia los ojos abiertos sorprendido -¿Por qué Saori necesita un psicólogo?-

-¡No Saori! Tatzumi- exclamo Milo –Los caballeros y aprendices- corrigió. El hombre calvo abrió su boca en un: Ahhhhh.

-¿Y Por qué lo necesitan?- interrogo mas confundido.

-¡olvídalo!- se resigno Milo y se dirigió a la cocina por alguna bebida.

-¡espera!- exclamo Tatzumi molesto -¿Qué sucede señor Camus?- era uno de los pocos santos que Tatzumi le guardaba respeto, quizás por el miedo que le inspiraba.

-No he podido convencer a esta banda- hablo hastiado –necesitare mover las influencias de Saori, tatzumi-

-¿tiene el permiso de ella?- hablo con desconfianza, pero solo recibió la gélida mirada de Camus.

-Por supuesto-

-En ese caso, déjemelo a mi- hablo con autosuficiencia –le traeré a esa banda, cueste lo que cueste-

&

Cuando Saga toco la entrada de la puerta, vio por debajo que las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que ingreso sin permiso. Entonces descubrió que la joven chica no estaba acostada pero si podía escuchar el ruido de la regadera, a pesar de que las luces siguiesen apagadas.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo apenas tocando levemente con los nudillos la puerta, pero se detuvo de inmediato, al sentir el sollozo de la chica.

Sakura escucho cuando la llamaron, aun seguía en el suelo sollozando, pero en cuanto escucho la voz del santo geminiano. Paro en seco, ahogando los sollozos. Porque ella no quería que el santo la escuchase, ni tampoco quería contarle que había visto una ilusión, porque el simplemente se reiría y la trataría por loca.

De inmediato se levanto con dificulta, sintiendo su ropa pesada por el agua que la había empapado. Prendió la luz y con miedo miro el espejo. Todo estaba igual, su reflejo era el correcto, pero podía ver una cortada en su frente de cuando cayó producto de su huida.

-¡Sakura!- escucho de nuevo. Entonces miro a todos lados buscando algo que la pudiese ayudar. Ni siquiera tenía una toalla para secarse.

-eh…- hablo -¿Qué?- exclamo -¿no me puedes dar un poco de privacidad?- hablo un poco molesta, porque estaba mas nerviosa.

-Sak…- Saga callo cuando ella le contesto. Y en cierto modo se sentía aliviado de oírla pero le parecía estupido que la chica intentara ocultar su nerviosismo, después de todo el era un santo dorado y podía distinguir los cambios de humor en el cosmos o energía vital -¿estas bien?- pregunto.

-¿Qué?- hablo confusa la chica sin poder creer que el santo comenzara conocerla tan bien –Es..Estoy bien- Tartamudeo.

-¿de verdad?- repitió Saga. El sabia que ella estaba mal, pero no podía ayudarla si la chica no se dejaba. Suspiro al escuchar una protesta por parte de ella. –Sakura- llamo –Sal por favor-

-¡no quiero!- exclamo la chica mas rápido de lo que hubiese querido –déjame un momento a solas ¿es mucho pedir?-

-Si, es mucho-

-rrr…- murmuro molesta y con un poco de papel de cubrió su herida. Ya por lo menos no sangraba pero iba a quedar una buena marca, por lo menos durante unos días. –Saga por favor vete- El santo se sorprendió que la chica le llamase por su nombre, eso lo asusto un poco y le dio mas razones para quedarse.

-Sal- pidió. La chica negó con la cabeza como si el pudiese verla –Sal o entrare a la fuerza-

-¡No te atrevas!- exclamo -¡estoy desnuda!-

-Pues vete cubriendo porque igual entrare si no sales ahora-

-No tengo toalla- hablo la chica con mas sinceridad de la que hubiese querido exponer. Maldijo bajito al darse cuenta de que con Saga era muy difícil mentir. Menos bajo las circunstancias en que se encontraba.

-¿no tienes?- hablo confundido.

-Si, digo no… arrrr… ¡ya lárgate!- mascullo despectivamente.

-¡no me iré!- respondió. Entonces giro su vista a los alrededores, era cierto, la toalla estaba doblada en la silla -¿entraste a bañarte?- pregunto de repente recogiendo la toalla y caminando a la puerta de nuevo.

-Obvio- bufo -¿a que otra cosa entraría a la regadera?-

-Buena pregunta… porque me parece estupido, más, cuando ni siquiera están tus maletas aquí-

-Ah…-Sakura callo, era cierto. Y no tenía más excusas que inventarse. Guardo silencio.

-¡Sal Sakura!- hablo Saga perdiendo la paciencia –se que estas vestida-

-¿Qué?- hablo sorprendida y miro la puerta esperando encontrar un hueco -¡me estas expiando!-

-No tonta- hablo –es un truco sencillo para hacerte caer- bufo –ahora se que estas vestida y si no sales en menos de un minuto derribare esa puerta- La chica retrocedió unos pasos. No tenía opción y Saga se iba a dar cuenta de aquel golpe.

-…- la chica llevo a la mano al domo de la puerta. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro –de acuerdo- Saga sonrió al escuchar eso –pero pásame la toalla primero-

-¿Qué?- exclamo confundido.

-¡Hazlo o no saldré!- El geminiano suspiro.

-esta bien- acepto. Entonces Sakura abrió la puerta un poco y solo saco su mano, extendiéndola esperando la toalla, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Saga la saco del baño cuerpo completo.

Hubo unos instantes en que ambos quedaron sumidos en el silencio. Saga no pudo evitar perder su vista en las ropas que se adherían al cuerpo de la chica totalmente empapada. Porque después de todo seguía siendo hombre y verla así era casi una fantasía para el. Su piel blanca, su figura delineada, sus cabellos pegados y humedecidos y por ultimo sus labios, que estaban un poco azules por el frió, o quizás era la oscuridad que los envolvía.

-eh…- Saga quedo sin palabras. Y Sakura en un movimiento rápido le quito la toalla, arropando su figura con ella –Maldito- siseo y comenzó a empujarlo fuera del cuarto, evitando la luz de luna en su rostro porque no quería que Saga viese su herida.

Pero el azulejo no era tonto, freno el paso de la chica tomándola por las muñecas y atrayéndola contra si. Sakura dejo escapar una exclamación al verse presa. De verdad que estaba comenzando a odiar su condición de mas débil frente a el. Pues el santo podía doblegarla cada vez que quería.

-¡suéltame!- pero Saga le levanto el mentón lo suficiente para poder ver su frente.

-¿Qué te paso ahí?- interrogo. Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Nada- murmuro esquivándole la mirada. Saga volvió a tomar su cara por el mentón para verla de cerca.

-Eso no es "nada"-

-rrr- frunció el seño molesta –me caí, es todo-

-No es cierto- hablo –dime la verdad Sakura-

-ahrrr… que me caí- y lo miro fijo –ok, veras tuve una ilusión en el espejo y al huir me caí- Saga frunció el seño.

-No te burles de mi- hablo –dime la verdad-

-Ya la dije- hablo molesta.

-¡sakura!-

-¡Saga!- respondió impaciente -¡ya basta! Que te importa lo que me pase-

-me importa- corto rápido, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras agrego -¿te lo hiciste tu?-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oyes- hablo –se que tienes la costumbre de auto flagelarte- Sakura sintió la ira correr por la venas. Y de inmediato uso toda su fuerza para soltarse del agarre.

-¡anda que me suelte maldito!- Exclamo molesta casi arañándolo -¡lárgate de aquí!-

-¡bas…bas…basta!- exclamo intentando contenerla, pero de verdad que la chica era muy escurridiza, se movía mucho. Lo que ocasiono que la toalla cayese al suelo.

-¡vete con un demonio!- grito molesta, tan fuerte que se escucho rsonar en las paredes.

-guarda silencio Sakura- advirtió –no querras que Camus suba-

-¡Me importa muy poco si sube o no!- respondió –si quieres que me calle ¡lárgate!-

-¡no me iré hasta saber la verdad!- respondió casi perdiendo el control.

-En ese caso gritare hasta que te largues- amenazo y comenzó a llenar sus pulmones de aire –tres, dos y uno….- hablo malcriada –gritareeee-

Pero cuando la chica abrió su boca, lo único que consiguió fue ser retenida por un beso del santo de géminis, quien pego a la chica contra si mientras invadía su boca aprovechando que ella había estado a punto de gritar. Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras dejaba escapar una exclamación, sintiendo los colores inundar sus rostro, porque a pesar de ser la segunda vez que besaba a Saga, esta vez sentía que era propiamente ella, no una patología de su cabeza donde pasaba ser espectadora.

Sakura era Sakura en ese momento. La que era retenida por ese beso. Por aquellos brazos que rodeaban su figura. Si, Sakura estaba olvidando que odiaba a ese hombre, para entregarse a la pasión ciega, de un hombre que la abrazaba y que le daba un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Pronto ya ni fuerza hacia en separarse, por el contrario sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del azulejo, empujando su cabeza contra si para que el beso no acabase, para que sus lenguas siguiesen danzando para caricias posteriores mucho mas atrevidas.

Continuara…


End file.
